Folie à Poudlard, on a loupé notre train !
by shana-et-macha
Summary: Lorsque deux jeunes filles moldus loupent leur train et finissent par atterrir à Poudlard, c'est la pagaille assurée.SLASH HP/DM et d'autres couples


Disclaimer : tout à J. et GTO à Tohru Fujisawa le reste est de nous (peut_être qu'il y en aura d'autre mais on ne le sait pas encore)

Prairing : HP/DM, BZ/OC, OC/OC et la suite on ne sait pas encore

Raiting : je pense qu'on peut dire M parce qu'il y aura surement du lemon

Avertissement : cette fic contient du yaoi (amour entre homme) donc si vous êtes homophobe nous vous prions de bien vouloir appuyer sur la petite flèche de retour en haut à gauche merci

Mot des auteures : Bonjour à tous cette fics est une collaboration entre nous (Shana et Macha) nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Projet HP : après l'étude des moldus, l'étude des sorciers

Prologue

Vers les 6h00 du matin, dans la gare la plus à l'ouest de France (Bretagne^^) deux jeunes filles attendaient sur le quai.

La première possédait de longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, grande et fière, une lueur perverse brillait dans ses yeux verts océan. La seconde, avait des cheveux sombres mi-longs, légèrement plus petite que le première. La malice était maîtresse en ses yeux chocolat.

Macha : Oh, non. On a vraiment la poisse. Rater son train le jour de la rentrée, tu y crois toi ? Et dire que je quitte mon ordinateur chéri pendant un siècle. Adieu Ô lemon, adieu Ô yaoï, adieu Ô Drarry si chaud dans mon cœur . . .

Alex : Pas que dans ton cœur. Mais, t'inquiète on rentre aux prochaines vacances. En plus tu as emmené ton ordinateur portable.

Macha : Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, ben il nous reste plus qu'à attendre le train suivant.

Alex : On n'a pas trop le choix, en plus avec ce froid . . .

Macha : Tu vois avec Draco, ça ne se serai pas passé comme ça.

Alex : Tu as raison il ferait plus chaud et avec Harry en prime, la canicule t'aurais pas dérangé, hein ?

Macha : Oh oui ! Chaud bouillant . . .

Alex: No coment . . .

Macha: Hé! Regarde un billet de 5 euros.

Alex : C'est vrai ? Montre !

Au moment où les deux jeunes filles saisirent le billet une sensation de tournis les prit d'un coup. Elles s'agrippèrent plus fermement a leurs sacs, et luttant contre une envie de vomir. Puis lâchèrent le billet pour s'effondrer toutes deux sur la moquette. Attendez, moquette ? On n'était pas à la gare ?

Alex : Aïeuh !

Macha : Aï euh ! Me too, ça va Alex ?

Alex : Oui je crois et toi ? On est où ?

Macha : J'aurais dit bureau de Dumbledor, mais vu que c'est une fiction, je ne sais pas et oui je vais bien.

?: Mesdemoiselles, nous vous attendions.

Macha : Euh . . . je, je, pince moi je rêve.

Alex : Dumbledor ? Pas possible . . .

Dumbledor : Vous me connaissez ? Très bien, les choses vont être plus simples. Tout d'abord je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvées mon porteloin.

Macha et Alex : Euh . . . De rien ?

Dumbledor : Il est vrai qu'il est extrêmement rare, voir inexistant d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves à se niveau. Nous sommes confus de n'avoir détecté votre potentielle que récemment. Un choco-grenouille ?

Alex : Non merci, on a mangé il n'y a pas longtemps.

Dumbledor : comme vous avez vécu dans des familles moldus, vous ne possédez donc pas de fourniture magique, et ne connaissez donc pas le monde des sorciers.

Macha : Ben, si on connait. Regardez ! Tome 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, et 7, je suis incollable.

Mc Gonagall : Qu'est-ce ?

Macha : Tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, pardi ! Pour info dites, qui est ministre de la magie ? Voldemort est bien mort ? Sirius Black existe ?

Rogue : Mr Malfoy est notre ministre de la magie, Mr Voldemort notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Mr Black notre plus grand joueur de Quidditch, avez-vous d'autres questions mes jolies ?

Macha : Il nous a appelé « mes jolies », Alex je suis choquée . . .

Alex : Remet toi voyons, ah ! Je sais, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ça vous dit quelques choses ?

Mc Gonagall : Je vous pris d'accepter nos plus plates excuses si un tord a été commit.

Alex : Euh ça ira merci, tu vois ils existent.

Macha : Trop génial ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Dumbledor : Etant donné que vous êtes désormais élèves ici, je vous invite à porter le choipeaux magique pour connaitre votre maison, il en existe quatre : Grif . . .

Macha et Alex : Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, on sait . . .

Rogue : Elles sont très intelligentes, je serais ravi de vous accueillir dans ma maison mes belles.

Macha : Oh oui, prenez moi !

Shana : Non merci, ça iras.

Mc Gonagall : Allons-y.

Elles se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle où les conversations allaient bon train. Néanmoins leur entrée fut remarquée.


End file.
